


The Sound of Silence

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awww Kylo, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, cute shit, fluffy shit, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine slow dancing with Kylo Ren</p>
<p>Request for anon:<br/>"Imagine slow dancing with Kylo Ren"</p>
<p>It worked out great, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

The couple, Y/N and Kylo, sat in silence on their bed. Kylo could feel how anxious Y/N was. They were overworking themselves. Again.

Kylo turned his head to look at Y/N. They were massaging their temple with a pained look on their face.

The Sith bit his lip. He could...

He stands in front of Y/N with both of his gloved hands in front. He motions to them.

Y/N sighs and holds onto them. They stand up and Kylo pulls them close. He breathes in the scent of their hair. He places his arms on his lover's waist, and Y/N returns the favor by wrapping their arms around his shoulders.

Kylo leans his forehead against theirs then one... two... three. He took very small steps. There was no music, they didn't need any.

It was just the two of them. Them against the rest of the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com
> 
> theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
